civilization_an_epic_talefandomcom-20200213-history
The Axartyaian Kingdom
The Axartyaian Kingdom - The Axartyaian Kingdom is a kingdom that was formed from the emergence of the Axartyaian Culture in the Anatolian Region, around the year 3,500 B.C.E. The Axartyaian Kingdom contains the Axartyaians, a group of lingual isolate peoples who have inhabited Anatolia for an undetermined amount of time prior to the year of the kingdom's founding. The Kingdom was originally founded around the Lake Tuz, which is referred to in native Axartyaian as Lake Yukha, where the first Axartyaian town, rightly named Axartyai, formed in the early days of the kingdom. After this, the kingdom faced many difficulties with their neighbours, especially the Hittites and Hattusans, causing them to expand into Hattusan and Hittite territory. So far, the Axartyaian Kingdom has been able to last approximately 2,900 years, increasing their territory more than tenfold, and bringing on a rivalry between them and their western neighbour, Decanesil. History Culture The Language The Axartyaian Language is a lingual isolate that developed around Lake Tuz, in Anatolia, starting around 7,000 B.C.E. Being an isolate, it is not related to any language around it, including the non-Indo-European Hattusan, and the Indo-European Hittite, being in a language group of its own, similar to Etruscan or Iberian. The Pure Axartyaian language, or what is now referred to as "Old Axartyaian", often employed the suffix "-as", "-is", or "-us" for most places, names, and other proper nouns. The sounds "Cha" (Spelled "Kha" in Axartyaian), "Dir", and "Aigu" seemed to be prominent names. However, due to the lack of sufficient records from the period, most of Old Axartyaian is lost to the ages. The direct descendant of Old Axartyaian is Middle Axartyaian, which is a much better attested to language. Middle Axartyaian was a language that was partially developed naturally, and partially developed due to the invention of writing and the alphabet. The first complex grammatical rules appear in Middle Axartyaian, and the word structures become much more important than they did before. For example, in Axartyaian, one wouldn't say "I go to the market", they would say, "Market, I go to". Much of the grammar of the era was codified in one of the earliest works that are recorded in Axartyaian history, which is the'' Code of Kastokas Namibas. ''Kastokas Namibas was a king in the middle bronze age who oversaw the last stage of the development of Axartyaian writing. He immediately ordered this new writing to be codified and reprinted, leading to the Code of Kastokas Namibas. More recently, however, in the Iron Age, after a series of events that nearly caused the collapse of the Axartyaian Kingdom in the 600s B.C.E after a revolt of the merchant's and their subsequent massacre by the king, along with a migration of Cimmerians into Anatolia, brought immense amount of trade with the Cimmerians into the Axartyaian kingdom, leading to the development of Cimmero-Axartyain, a hybrid language that has the Axartyaian grammatical structure, but a large vocabulary of Thraco-Scythian "lend words" that are used, and is generally considered a very seperate language from Axartyaian. Society Axartyaian society can be classified into three major sections, the Pre-Posilas Period, the Post-Posilas Period, and the Post-Merchant period. Within each, Axartyaian society changed rapidly and, more often than not, drastically, leading to new class conflict and political situations. Pre-Posilas Period The Pre-Posilas Period refers to the period of Axartyaian society where there was a complete lack of alphabet or writing. Most of the data gathered on this society comes from the records of the Posilas themselves, so there is some speculation on the exact accuracy of the topic. According to accounts, Pre-Posilas Axartyai was a society that "''was devout in nature, especially revering the qualities of piety and wisdom." ''Further than this, there isn't much known, other than the Axartyaians were rather tenacious as a whole, being able to repulse not one, but two Hattusan invasions of their miniscule territory, the second invasion eventually prompting the Axartyai Kingdom to invade the Hattusan territory as well. Post-Posilas Period The Post-Posilas period markedly begins with the creation of the Posilas by the king Danilikas Rekadikas Kunnikas in and around the year 2,000 B.C.E in order to create a numbering system for his army in a sweeping reform. From then on, the Posilas basically took over the command and development of the Alphabet, and the Axartyaian system of writing. The tenets of this society somewhat reaffirm the claims of the Posilas that the Pre-Posilas period honored wisdom, as the lower and middle classes, during this time period, seemed to have formed into a Meritocracy, where those who were the smartest and the most fierce were the most sought after people within the society. It was also at this point in time, during the Post-Posilas period, that Axartyaian society began to fracture into tribes, divided by societal and geographical differences rather than anything else. The three tribes that formed were the Xaxonites, Zyrvanites, and Khakilites, the Xaxonites owning the "core" lands around Lake Tuz/Yukha, the Zyrvanites (Sometimes alternatively known as the Syrvanites) owning the easternmost lands, and the Khakilites owning a small northern section of the kingdom. Eventually, when the original royal family dies in a massive quake that rocks Axartyai in the middle of the Bronze Age, the three tribes will end up fighting each other, and outsiders, for the throne of Axartyai, the Xaxonites taking it. When the Xaxonites had taken the throne, they encouraged the development of the Posilas both as a governmental organization, but also as a class. The Posilas were revered as Scholars first, people second, and took a vow of celibacy when they joined the order. Furthermore, the Xaxonites helped the Posilas attain their extremely powerful position in the government that would eventually lead to the downfall of certain kings by introducing a decree that only the Posilas were allowed to know how to read and write. Post-Merchant Period The Post-Merchant Period starts at the Holocaust of the Tarsan Merchants, after the battle for New Tarsa in 826 B.C.E between Crown forces and the mercenaries hired by Axartyaian Melesim forces. This period is seen as a general decline of Axartyaian society as a whole, as under the Zyrvanite kings, it was hardly focused on, if not shunned by the Zyrvanite kings. The Zyrvanite kings went to great lengths to limit the power of the Posilas, both in government and in education, disallowing them to educate Axartyaian nobility and separating them from their government duties. Furthermore, the Zyrvanites had all of the Melesim Posilas rounded up and publicly executed, destroying approximately a third of the Posilas. Then the Zyrvanites tried to reaffirm Axartyaian culture by imposing their mlitaristic and jingoistic beliefs on the population after their policy of Laissez-Faire culture failed. Unfortunately, the policy did nothing but damage the already wounded Axartyaian culture, which had decayed somewhat from their original values. This led to further tribal division between the three main tribes, which had now semi-lingual and societal divisions along with geographic and political ones. Marriage Rites The Axartyaian Society had a relatively strict view on marriage, especially in the nobility. In Xaxonite society, Male nobles were expected to marry at age sixteen, to a female of the age of fourteen, preferably from your own tribe, and considered "optimal" if it was your cousin or sister. The marriage ceremony would take place in the bride's house, where both families, if there were more than one, would be brought together in front of both a priest of the Axartyaian Traditional Religion and a minor Posilas as a witness. The bride's face would be painted reminiscent of a Skull, showing her devotion to her husband through to her death. The ceremony would last not ten minutes, as the Priest recited the origins of the world that they lived in, and a Posilas reminded the couple that the wife legally belonged to the husband. Afterwards, the couple would hold a family dinner, and afterwards, usually bed together. When the male noble turned nineteen and had bore a child, he would be able to "choose" a wife from any tier of society other than nobility, the family of the woman "chosen" being compensated with a dowry. This woman would become a second wife, and often the head of the household while the first wife nursed the child, doing all the cooking, cleaning, and necessary shopping. After the Zyrvanites took over, however, the marriage rite became much different. Firstly, there would be no second wife. In fact, any man would only be allowed to marry once, unless his wife died of natural causes. The painted skull was removed from the ceremony, and it was encouraged that nobility marry outside of the tribe, and by the year 1,000, marrying one's own sister was punishable by death. The incestous practice was relegalized in the 800s, however, after pressure from the nobility during the Merchant's War led the King to capitulate to their demands. Religion The Axartyaian traditional religion is one of somehwat complex theological values. The central belief of the religion is that there is are two Gods, who are twins, and gave birth to the world. The God that is Good, who is, by nature, the savior of the living, and exemplified by the sun. His counterpart was the God of Evil, known as Kilkas, who was exemplified by the moon. In the beginning of time, the God of Good ruled over the live and the entire universe, where Earth was nothing but a barren rock. When his brother,Kilkas, tried to usurp his title, his powers, and then kill him, the God of Good cast Kilkas down unto the barren rock Earth with such a force that he shattered into thousands of life giving pieces, filling the oceans with his blood that would become water, and lining the land with trees that were his bones and skin. Just before he died, however, he formed the first men out of the remainders of his skull in the appearance of the two Gods, knowing that the God of Good could not bring himself to destroy living things made in his own image. Knowing, however, that the first men were fated to be evil, due to their nature, the God of Good placed upon the Earth several fragments of himself - calling themselves Kykilkas, or the watchers of Kilkas, these watchers, or divine fragments of the God of Good himself, became the mountains of the Earth, and ensure that the people created by Kilkas would forever be reminded that the God of Good is always watching them, and, while protecting them, also ensuring that they are devoted to himself and the watchers that live upon the Earth. Knowing that the God of Good could no longer manage his realm, now that Earth had living things upon it, he ordered the creation of new Gods out of the void. These Gods were assigned the various dominions of the world, ranging from the Goddess of the Forests to the God of Fire and Warfare. All of these Gods, along with the God of Good, created the Sky in which they resided among the clouds and look over all the dominions of the world to ensure that they are not needed. It is prophesized that during the time of the end of the world, the clouds will disintegrate, and the God of Evil, Kilkas, will come again, calling the Humans to fight alongside him in the battle of the Gods, and will inevitably lose, the Humans, being forced into the war, will be eliminated from the Earth entirely. Art and Architecture List of Kings